


Shark

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Microfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>at the top of the food chain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark

removing a shark from his natural environment is a dangerous maneuver, threatening the place of the shark and his rightful position in the ocean ecosystem is a mistake. there is a specific responsibility and duty the shark has, his gills and fins are aligned with salt and

not cologne. from his teeth to his flesh, the shark is a sea creature. that much is obvious.

when you were a young lad you constructed your first ship out of wood and weeds, and two violet bones parallel to each other served as your glorious flag. it crashed into the reefs but it was glorious, and you were powerful, and you bared your teeth to the spray of the ocean and let out a howl for the hell of it. 

but hell is much worse than you imagined, and seaweed is no longer of a pretty color, and how can a shark of your status be so afraid of swimming

you are the strongest out there, on the shore, on land, on the waves. you are not weak

the color green haunts you. hooks pulled out your tongue onto the deck and on your sour flesh the shark etched the number eight. once you believed yourself to be at the top of the food chain but here you are, strung by chains, crying out for disappointment

now a bitter boy you yearn to be a lover, nothing is as empty as your ship that sails as a ghost. phantoms laugh behind your back and you know this because there is nothing quite like the repetitive stab of teeth into your spine, letting the salt water lick the scars

sometimes burn but there is nothing to hold, no anchor or steering wheel, you must clutch to some pain because

you cannot speak his name.


End file.
